Your Guardian Angel
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: It's Bensons birthday and after a night out for a celebration, the gumball machine is found unconscious on the road. Instead of bringing him to the hospital, Mordecai takes him back to the park and looks after him. But Benson dies and Mordecai must find a way to bring him back. Mordeson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ok, I know I said this chapter would be uploaded next week, but I ended up writing it today, so here we go!**

**I think chapter 2 will be next week :P**

**Also, tell me if I made the characters OOC in this chapter. It's my current weakness and I need improving. From this request, I've decided to test it out (for some strange reason, I tend to write better when I write peoples story requests instead of my own ideas) and see if I do make them OOC. Hopefully it's not *fingers crossed***

**Please read and review and I really hope you love this story as much as I'll love writing it :)**

**Enjoy!**

It's Bensons birthday and once again, he's spending it at work. As usual, with the sun beating down on the employees, including Benson himself, everyone except the gumball machine is seated on the steps with Benson standing in front of them. Like always, the familiar clipboard is in his hand.

"Ok," Benson says, glancing down at the list of jobs, names next to them, "We have a lot to do today so here are your chores for today-"

He stops when he sees, out of the corner of his eye, a feathered hand raised in the air, pointing straight up. He recognizes it to be that of Mordecai, the less annoying one of the duo.

"Benson?"

The gumball machine in question forcefully lifts his head to the blue jay to get a better look at him. A questionable look is upon the blue jays face and for a second, he wonders if Mordecai will ask about what jobs they have to do. But then the thought drifts away when something else strikes him, _No, that's Rigby's line_

"Yes Mordecai?"

The look is still on his face as his arm lowers to his side. A small smile lurks on his lips but his eyebrows are furrowed. Benson stands with his clipboard poised in his hand, waiting for whatever the blue jay has to say.

"Isn't it your birthday?"

As soon as the words are out, murmurs litter across the group. First Mordecai himself, then Rigby's snark remark about his age, then Pops joyous giggles accompanied with a rattled list of things to get the gumball machine, then finally, the silent looks passed between Skips and Thomas as they listen to their friends words.

"Yes," Benson begins, silencing the group, "It is my birthday Mordecai. Thank you for saying," he says with the utmost happiness he can muster deep within. Next to Valentines Day, birthdays are the worst for him.

People might think it's because of the celebrating of another year gone past, or the family gatherings where you meet relatives you only get to see once every couple of years or maybe it's the cake your mother claims she home baked when at last minute, she bought it at a shop where the price was reduced along with everything else.

No. What bothers Benson the most is presents. Presents are good to get, he knows. Well, that's depending on the present you receive on the day. It's just...to him, presents are the one reminder for him that he's gradually growing older and it doesn't help that he's stayed at the same job for the past 8 years, with the same routines, same people and same boring paperwork. When he was young, he used to get racing cars. 16, his first drum kit that got him into "Hair To The Throne", 23, a stick hockey table that was a joke by an old work mate at his former job that he never talks about and now, at 35, so far he's received in the mail by his parents, a tacky sweater with the words "Worlds best son" and a cheap card with "Live each day as if it were your last", and just to add to the "utter excitement", 20 bucks in the envelope. Nice.

That sweater is now stuffed in the back of his closet, along with card, back at his apartment. Benson looks up at the group with a deep frown, pushing the thought from his mind. Mordecai notices the look their boss is giving them and nudges Rigby, who is smiling gleefully, but when he feels his friends elbow against his side, he frowns and soon, the rest of the guys begin to simmer down and once again, everyone is quiet.

Mordecai eventually shrugs. "Have you gotten anything yet?"

_Tacky sweater? No. 20 bucks? No._

"Not yet," Benson finally says, "But I'm not hoping to get anything good"

Only Mordecai hears the disappointment in his tone and maybe Skips does, but because neither the blue jay or yeti utter a word, the guys don't follow up with their usual questioning, so keep quiet.

Benson, for the first time of the day, smiles at this and to finish off the "quick as it came" conversation, looks down the paper in front of him and reads chore after chore, ticking them off with the same yellow pencil he uses when doing the same thing every morning.

* * *

Night has finally fallen, the guys having finished their chores hours ago. They're are all inside the park house, doing different things. Benson is upstairs in his office, finishing off some paperwork and not paying the slightest attention to what is going on downstairs. It's not like he cares anyway.

Pops and Skips are in the kitchen, the lollipop man having the golden opportunity to bake a cake for his loyal friend, while the yeti gathers the ingredients and sets the oven.

Muscle Man and HFG are currently in their trailer. Muscle Man laughs as he holds a bucket of glue, saying loudly to Fives that this is the perfect time to pull a prank on "the old man", but Fives shakes his head. The zombified man slowly lowers the bucket, looking at his ghostly friend in confusion. With a quick, persuasive explanation, Muscle Man has to think about it before it finally clicks and he sets the bucket of glue down on the table. Fives replaces the lid then turns to his friend and smiles. He says that they should just get decorations, to which Muscle Man agrees to and with a smile shared between the two, they exit the trailer and jump into the cart. After a few doughnuts, the speed out the park and down the road to Party Central USA.

The whereabouts of our usual slacker duo isn't a surprise.

Rigby mashes the buttons, ignoring the occasional irritated glance his friend is giving him. His smile widens then a grin appears as he stares at the screen. "OH YEAH!" He shouts, raising both arms in the air as a sign of victory, "I BEAT THE HIGH SCORE!" He turns to Mordecai, who's controller is still in his wings, his jaw almost dropping to the floor, "In yo face Mordecry! Who's the winner now?"

Mordecai shifts his eyes to the raccoon who is now doing a little gloating victory, throwing in a little hip wiggle to annoy the blue jay more, "Looks like someone owes someone an Ice On The Rocks", Rigby says as he stops his dance and plonks himself down on the couch, facing the blue jay, who's jaw is back where it originally was and his eyes directed at the raccoon, his smile not fading for a second.

"That was just a fluke," Mordecai finally says, "You just got lucky, one-cheek-wonder" He settles into the couch and smiles, knowing the well know reaction of Rigby when the nickname is mentioned.

As always, as soon as the words hit the raccoon, he frowns and sits up, "Well, at least I don't go around chasing a girl who doesn't even know he exists ," Rigby counters back.

Mordecai only sighs as he turns to his friend, "Dude, you know me and Margaret are this close," he makes a small gap between his forefinger and thumb, "To becoming a couple, so don't even waste your breath with saying something so pointless"

Rigby can only scowl back. He knows Mordecai's right. When Mordecai had finally admitted to Margaret that he likes her, and she tricked him, he was happy the entire week, saying he still had a chance with her. And with those words being said, and still running in his mind, he refused to let go of the belief he had since the icy incident. Rigby didn't want to admit it, but even though it was a strange moment to admit you like someone, he did believe Mordecai and Margaret did have a chance at being together.

"Besides, what's going on with you and Eileen?" Mordecai asks in a questionable smarty pants tone, nudging Rigby in the arm.

Rigby loosens up at the mention of the mole girl, letting a light frown across his lips. "What are you hinting at dude?"

"Eileen totally likes you-"

"-like I don't already know that-"

"-and I know you like her. When are you gonna admit it dude?"

Rigby feels his cheeks heat up, "Ok, one," he holds a finger up, "I don't like her and two," another furry finger, "Even if I did, I still wouldn't admit it"

"So you do like her?" Mordecai's smiling now, and although he's confused at Rigbys choice of words, the second sentence pops out well.

"I never said that," Rigby replies a little too quickly.

Mordecai grins, knowing he's got him trapped. "You totally like her! The first step is denial dude!"

Rigby huffs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Does it matter if I do?"

Mordecai stops. The gins slowly fades and he frowns, confused. Finally, he shrugs, "Maybe"

The silence settles over them quickly, the only exception being the annoying music from "Alley Fight Dudes". Mordecai's eye catches the clock; 9:45, and he smiles.

"Dude," Mordecai begins, startling Rigby from the brief silence that had come up, "I gotta use the bathroom. While I'm upstairs, can you tell the guys about the plans for tonight?"

Rigby smiles. "Sure dude"

Mordecai heads to the stairs. "Thanks" Rigby watches Mordecai go up the stairs then, when he is at the 7th step, he jumps off and scampers to the kitchen.

Mordecai doesn't go to the bathroom. He turns to his room instead. He smiles to himself as he opens the door knob. The room is pitch black but through the slight light spilling into the room, he can just make out a green box on his bed, a red ribbon wrapped around it. Fumbling to pick it up, he backs out the room, shuts the door and walks to Bensons office, carrying the package in his left hand.

He hesitates outside the office door before raising a fist and knocking twice on the wood.

"Come in," Bensons voice echoes through the door.

Mordecai smiles again and opens the door, making sure to shut it behind him. Unlike his own room, the lights are on, a single bulb covered by a lamp shade lighting up the room. The curtains are drawn and the room is completely silent, except for the pen running across Bensons paper. Mordecai walks to the free seat across from his boss' desk and sits down.

Benson looks up and his eyebrows furrow when he sees none other than Mordecai, someone he did not expect sitting across from him at this time of night. But what confuses him more is the package sitting in his lap and a frown creases his lips to show his confusion.

Mordecai smiles awkwardly, his self confidence having flown out the window, "It's still your birthday," he starts, fiddling with the end of the bow.

"...Yeah?"

"I...," he glances down at the present, "I know you don't like getting gifts..."

_How does he know that?_ The thought stays in Bensons mind until another convincing thought takes over Well,_ I have been at the park for some time now and the employees are bound to know at least something about me other than what has already happened that everyone else knows about._

"...But I went out and got you something anyway, cause you know," he shrugs, "It _is _your birthday and all" His hands are shaking as he passes the package to his boss, which Benson takes, still confused as to why he, the only person besides his parents, got him a gift. He didn't really expect anything from anyone anyway, but for the blue jay to get him something, was a surprise.

He rests the package in his lap like Mordecai had done moments before and gingerly opens the wrapping paper, half afraid it will be some kind of joke, but he knows it won't. Still, there's no harm in being cautious, right?

Both mens eyes are on the wrapping paper as it slowly tears with Bensons nimble fingers trying not to tear it up in fear whatever it is inside will break.

At long last, Benson manages to uncover a small part of the gift, showing him a glint of his still wrapped gift.

Against the light, a flash of shining red winks back at the gumball machine.

His curiosity shows through his hands and with a bit more hurriedness, he tears the paper to reveal his gift.

With the wrapping paper knocked off to the side and discarded on the floor, a shining red guitar lies on Bensons lap. It's in immaculate condition, the perfect shade of the ripest apple in the orchard.

"It's not much, but since I know you're into music and all..."

Benson glances up, still too transfixed with the guitar in his lap. _  
_

"...I went down to the music store and got you..." he gestures to the instrument, "A guitar," he rubs his arm awkwardly, glancing from his boss to the floor, "I know you play drums but I just thought that you could try playing guitar, just to see how good you are at it. Try new things, you know?" he finishes, slowly looking up at Benson to see his reaction.

Benson lifts his head when he notices Mordecai has finished speaking. He feels himself smile a little. As much as he wants to frown because it's his most hated day, he can't bring himself to, not when he knows even through the pain the day brings him, someone thought about him.

"Mordecai...thank you..." he says softly. He glances back down at the guitar, still marveled by its' colour and condition.

"Don't worry about it" he moves to stand but then a thought strikes him, "Oh and umm...the guys and I were wondering if you'd like to come to McHooligans with us to celebrate the last few hours of your birthday?"

Benson looks up fully, and even though he can still see the guitar from the corner of his eye, he keeps his full attention on the blue jay. He sighs, "I can't. I have too much paperwork to do and-"

"Aw come on dude, it's your birthday! You should be celebrating!" Mordecai almost shouts in disbelief at what he's hearing. When he realizes he has raised his voice, he quickly loweres it, "Leave the paperwork for tomorrow"

Benson bites his lip and glances at the stack of paper ready to mark. Mordecai sighs. _Even on his birthday, he's still jacked up with work_

"Listen," Mordecai begins, drawing Bensons attention to him again, "I know you don't like your birthdays and you'd rather spend the rest of the night in your office but I'm not going to let you. I bought that guitar to cheer you up and I can see it did," Benson glances down at it with a smile, "But we all want to celebrate your birthday and we can't do it without the guest of honour"

Benson raises an eyebrow, "Guest of honour?"

Mordecai nods, "Yeah, you know. The person whos birthday it is?"

"Oh...right," Benson sets the guitar so it's leaning against the wall. He makes sure it's propped up against it before turning back to the blue jay, "Ok, I guess I'll go with you guys."

"Great!" Mordecai stands, "We leave at 10:30"

Benson smiles and glances at the clock; 10:15.

"15 minutes enough time?"

"Enough time for what?" Benson asks, confused.

By now, Mordecai's made it to the door, "To get ready"

"What? Do I have to dress up?"

"Doesn't have to be anything dressy. It's just a bar, not a fancy restaurant."

Benson glances at the clock again. "True. Ok, I'll see you guys downstairs in 15 minutes"

"Cool," Mordecai grasps the doorknob, "Oh and if you're wondering why I got you red," It takes a second for Benson to realize he's talking about the guitar, "I chose it cause I know it's your favourite colour" He doesn't wait for an answer, turning to the now open door and stepping out, making sure to again shut it behind him.

Benson suddenly feels drained. No matter how many times he blinks, he can still hear the blue jays words bouncing around in his head. _"__I chose it cause I know it's your favourite colour" _

How did he know his favourite colour? He's never mentioned it or told anyone except the people who already know (his family, again)

He settles back in his seat, turns it around and, to distract himself from the thoughts in his head, picks up his guitar.

He holds it gently, shifting it so it sits in his lap perfectly. He places his fingers inches from the strings and goes to play, but stops. The last time he played guitar was in high school when he joined a band for the school talent show. His group won first place, thanks to the epic guitar solo he had played right at the beginning and the end. Even though he got compliments and small hand-made ribbons from other students, and although he knew he was incredible, he swore to his small self he would never pick up a guitar, let alone play one.

But 20 years have passed and now that he is a grown man with a guitar, an instrument he never thought he would touch after the talent show, he still hesitates, contemplating in his mind whether he should pluck the strings or not.

After thinking for another moment, he decides against his thought of "not", and strums the guitar.

A beautiful melody echoes from the guitar and shines through the room. The rush of memories come back and he continues to play, to remince in what he would call the "good times".

He stands from his chair and begins to move around the room, playing different notes with every step. At first, he plays soft and slow but as he starts to move around the room, the music gets louder and more intense, then changes to a softer gentler tone and back up again. The tune bounces on the walls and seeps through the crack in the door, the music floating down the stairs and throughout the rest of the house.

Benson, still playing his guitar, makes his way back to his chair and with one final strum, collapses in the soft cushion, exhausted.

He sets the guitar propped up against the wall then with tired eyes, glances back up at the clock; 10:25.

Smiling, he pushes his chair back and makes his way to the door, but stops to grab a small leather jacket he barely wears. He opens the door then steps out and shuts it behind him.

"Come on Benson, it's time to go!" Mordecai calls from the bottom of the stairs, motioning for him to get to the car, "Skips, Pops and Rigby are already in the car," Mordecai says in a quieter tone as Benson walks down the stairs, "We've phoned Muscle Man and HFG and they said they're going to meet us there", he smiles ammusingly at the dress atire Benson had chosen for the night; though the blue jay can't say much, he's only wearing a shirt and tie (see: Access Denied)

Benson nods at this information. He walks in step beside the blue jay as they head to the car.

"That was amazing"

Benson glances up at Mordecai, confused, "What was?"

"Your guitar solo"

"You heard me...play?" He blushes.

Mordecai nods. "I was the only one who heard you play. Skips and Pops were alredy in the car, waiting for the both Rigby and I to finish our game. Rigby rushed outside to get in the car before me and left me to clean up the video game," he shakes his head, "He threw the controller across the room because I beat him and to get back at me, he "shot-gunned" the front seat and ran out the door before I could say anything"

_"I know you don't like getting gifts, but I went out and got you something anyway, cause you know, it is still your birthday._

_"It's not much but since I know you're into music and all, I went down to the music store and got you a guitar"_

_"I know you don't like your birthdays and you'd rather spend the rest of the night in your office but I'm not going to let you"_

_"__I chose it cause I know it's your favourite colour"_

_"I was the only one who heard you play"_

The sentences jumble up in Bensons head until they dissolve and melt away at the sound of a car door opening. He looks up to see he had stopped at the side of the car and Mordecai was holding the door open for him.

The passenger seat.

Where Rigby was sitting earlier.

Benson tilts his head to the back seat to see Rigby looking back at his boss with a scowl, as if moving back a seat was somehow his fault. Being the raccoon that Benson knows and dislikes, he shrugs the attitude off and fixes his attention back to the seat in front of him.

He glances at Mordecai, who is looking back with a smile, a true heartwarming smile, and Benson can't help but smile back.

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET IN THE CAR!"

Mordecai reaches over and punches Rigby, who, along with the usual "Ow!", directs his scowl to the blue jay this time as he rubs his arm.

Benson steps into the seat and straps his belt on as Mordecai shuts the door. The blue jay clambers in the back with Rigby (who is silently glaring with his arms crossed at both Mordecai and Benson)

Again, Benson shrugs it off and looks out the window to take his mind off the previous events, but no matter how hard he wills the thoughts to be pushed back to the far end of his mind, they continue to run around in his head.

It's only when they stop at McHooligans and Skips shuts the engine off, do the thoughts finally vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Sorry for the lateness of this chapter guys! Been working on my other story Mixed Emotions and updating some others.**

The guys arrive at the bar, take their seats, then order their drinks. As promised, Mordecai buys Rigby an "Ice On The Rocks" and the night goes on from there.

The night goes on till 12:45, where the effects of the alcohol begin to set in

Mordecai knows how to handle his alcohol so has only drunken 3 beers since they got there and is completely sober.

Muscle Man and Fives downed shot after shot until they both ran out of money to get more, yet they are so drunk from their continuos row of shots.

Skips and Pops shared a small bowel of wedges each topped with bacon and cheese but a few hours later, they are hit with the fumes and are suddenly high.

Rigby is drunk from his continuos domino of "Ice On The Rocks" to which the raccoon was too drunk to have Mordecai buy him another one, so he kept paying for drink after drink, until Mordecai snatched his wallet off him.

Once a beer hits Bensons lips, he wants more. He's hit with the horrid memories of childhood and the only way to drown those thoughts was to drink and get drunk.

"Benson," Mordecai sidles up next to his boss and watches him, his drunk form, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Bensons eyes narrow as his brain slowly begins to register who exactly is talking to him, "Had enough of what?"

"Of this," he says, motioning to an empty glass bottle.

Benson squints at the bottle, although it is right in front of him, then he looks back at Mordecai, "Oh, yeah," he waves a hand, "Nah, I'm fine Morde-Morde-Mordecai."

Mordecai pushes the bottles away from him, "Come on, lets get you home."

"NO!" Benson snatches the bottle back, then his frown slowly turns to a grin and he begins to giggle, "I'm fine see?" Benson spreads his arms out wide, still laughing.

Mordecai rolls his eyes. In the years he's worked at the park, he's never seen Benson drunk, but he has dealt with Rigby being drunk, so he's sorta used to it.

He looks around and see everyone else stumbling around, taking drinks from the the bottles they're holding, talking to random stranger sitting at another booth, and he sighs. He turns back to Benson.

"Come on Benson. It's time to go home now." He grabs his arm again.

Benson glares at him. "No! I'm staying here." He waves his bottle in front of his face then drinks the rest of the vodka swirling inside.

Mordecai sighs again and stands. He walks over to the guys and with much effort, brings them to the booth Benson is sitting at. Skips collapses in the seat next to Benson and Benson slings an arm around him.

"This guys is so cool." He slurs his words. Skips just wobbles then falls asleep on Bensons shoulder.

Mordecai gently pushes Skips away and holds him there as he sits next to Benson. He lets go of Skips to have his head fall back against the head rest.

"Well, I'm taking the guys home now." Mordecai says to his drunk boss.

"You go do that..." Benson squints his eyes, trying to remember the blue jays name. Mordy!" His eyes light up and he giggles again then takes a swig of an already opened rum.

Mordecai stands and gathers everyone again (which takes longer than expected) then takes everyone over to the booth in a huddle.

"Benson?"

Benson looks over at Mordecai, whos face is beaded with sweat from running around and trying to get everyone.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, we're going now."

"I think I'll stay here."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Benson shouts then he giggles again and stands. With his bottle clutched in his hand, he stumbles over to Mordecai." You're sooo cute Mordy."

Mordecai rolls his eyes as he tries to concentrate on making sure the guys don't annoy anyone else at their tables

Without warning, Benson reaches up, pulls Mordecais face towards him, and kisses him. Mordecai pushes Bensons away. He grabs his arm.

"Let's go Benson."

Benson throws his bottle at a wall. "No! I'll walk home."

"But-" Mordecai begins to say, then out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of the guys stumbling out the door. He rushes over but as soon as he does, they run out the door and out to the street. "Guys!" He chases after them.

It was 3am when Mordecai finally got everyone and went home. The guys have all crashed upstairs and Mordecai, too exhausted to move, is downstairs but he can't sleep. He's thinking about Benson. Is he alright? Where is he? Mordecai looks at the door, hoping Benson will just burst through and run up to him.

The shrill ring of a phone pulled Mordecai from his muddled thoughts. Shaking his head, he turned his head to the sound, willing his heart to slow as he picked up the phone. He pressed a button and held it up to his ear, his eyes looking out the window.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello, is this The Park?" (so creative :P ) Mordecai didn't recongise the voice but whoever was ringing at this time of night must be in some sort of emergency. The man didn't sound panicked nor scared and this confused Mordecai, but the blue jay was too worried to listen to his tone. He could barely hear the mans voice through the words running through his own mind.

_"What if he's been in some sort of accident?"_

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Mordecai asked, again bought back to the present.

"Is this The Park?"

Mordecai clutched the phone, not taking his eyes away from the lonely star in the night, praying it was the light from Bensons car about to pull into the parkdriveway. "Yes"

The man hesitates and Mordecais eyes widen. Hesitation is not a good sign. It either means you're lying or you're contemplating whether what you're about to say is the right thing to say aloud.

The grip on the phone is painful in Mordecais hand, but he doesn't let go, as if it's the only thing he has left to hold while he awaits for the mans reply.

"There's been an accident..."

The last thread of hope trails away and that's when Mordecais world crashes down. His body goes numb, the mans words hit him right in the chest. A shiver goes up his spine, his mind goes blank, and the only word he can get out is, "Wh-What?"

"Don't worry sir. An ambulance is on it's way. He's in a very critical condition, but he's still conscious."

The sick rises in his throat and he swallows to keep it down. His gaze drops from the window and on the floor, where he stares down at the carpet. His throat suddenly feels dry.

"Thank you", he choked out.

The phone hung up and finally, it slipped from Mordecais hand. The dull thud of the phone is hardly heard when it landed on the carpet and settled still, the screen flashing its bright light against the ceiling.

Mordecai sat frozen, his eyes slowly moving to the door. He felt a wave of regret momentarily wash over him, but the short wave is enough to make a few tears spill down his cheeks and splash on the cushioned couch.

"This is all my fault"

Once the mans words have sunken in, Mordecai bursts into tears, the guilt hitting him square in the face. His body shakes with sobs.

An idea suddenly come to mind and he stands, wiping the tears away. He races around the house and gathers everything then races out the door and down the street, putting a white lab coat on and a stethoscope around his neck.

**I know this chapter is shit but I just wanted to upload something for you guys to know that I haven't abandoned this story.**

**Oh and if I got the "drunk" part wrong, I'm sorry. I haven't actually seen someone majorly drunk before and I don't write this kind of material in my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N You know the reason...Now on with the chapter!**

**Note: I know Mordecai is a blue jay and Benson is a gumball machine, but on the show, they never reference what they are, so if it says human features, its because I don't want to reference what they are. THEY ARE NOT HUMAN IN THIS STORY!**

It is a good few minutes before Mordecai sees the flashing lights and he runs faster, pulling on the doctors coat and attaching the fake doctors name tag to the coat. The wind bites his feathers and he pulls the coat tight around him.

As the scene begins to get closer, Mordecai slows to a walk and when he does closer, all eyes turn to him. Even though his heart is pounding against his chest from being out of breath, he walks confidently through the staring crowd. The red and blue lights from a police car is bright against the dark sky and Mordecai squints. A policeman approaches him.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Mordecai looks at him. "Yeah?"

The policamans eyes widen. "You were the guy I was talking on the phone with!" He exclaims.

"Yeah." Mordecai answers slowly. He has no clue who exactly the police officer is, but since he's the person who he talked on the phone with, he carries on with the conversation.

"And you're a doctor? You didn't mention that on the phone."

Mordecai glances down at the coat around him, forgetting he had it on for a moment. "Oh...yeah..." He laughs nervously. "I'm a doctor." He tugs the coat.

The policeman has a worried expression on his face as he looks at Mordecai. "Thank goodness." He says, unfazed by Mordecais momentaral nervousness. "The ambulance haven't gotten here yet, so I'll take you over to the victim who was struck by the car." He starts to walk forward.

_Benson_ "Oh...ok." Mordecai swallows the lump in his throat as he follows the man. He had forgotten why he was here. He was so caught up in not blowing his cover that his mind had dismissed what he was doing out in the middle of the night with a doctors coat on.

The crowd parts as the policeman and Mordecai walk through. The policeman steps to the side to let Mordecai see. His breath catches in his throat.

A mangled car is sitting right beside Benson, who is laying on the road. Mordecsi kneels down next to him. Bensons head is cracked, his arm is twisted but there is no blood, which Mordecai thanks quietly, though he is still shaken at the sight. He scoops Benson up in his arms and stands silently. He turns to face the policeman and the crowd, who are all staring at him in surprise.

"Excuse me Doctor, but you must wait for the ambulance to get-"

"I'm a certified doctor." _Where had that come from?_

"Doctor, you cannot take a victim from a car accident away from the scene. You must wait for-"

"I'm not waiting." Mordecai says, a hard expression on his face. "He needs treatment right away and the ambulance is taking too long."

"But Doctor-"

Mordecai pushes past him and the crowd, ignoring the shouts from the policeman and the crowd. He sprints the rest of the way back to the park, carrying Benson in his arms.

* * *

Mordecai bursts through the door and runs to the couch. He lays Benson on the couch, then takes his hand away from his head. He shakes the coat off then, without looking behind him, he throws it so it lands on the floor near the tv.

"Benson?" Mordecai doesn't take his eyes off his boss. Bensons chest is rising and falling, very slowly though. Noticing the gash on his forehead, he stands and races to the upsairs bathroom. He scrabbles desperately for a first aid kit (and gets a cushion and blanket from the spare room) then runs back downstairs and kneels next to the couch.

He lifts his head up and places the cushion underneath then lowers his head on the cushion. He takes the blanket, spreads it out, then lays it on Bensons body, covering all but his head.

Mordecai takes a bandage from the first aid kit and gently taps it on the gash so it sticks. He takes a gauze, ties a knot and with one hand, he lifts Bensons body up. With the other, he wraps the gauze around his body, so it goes around his body and lifts his twisted arm up. He makes sure it stays in the sling before slowly lowering him back on the cushion.

Mordecai closes the first aid kit. He stays still for a few moments, his hands restng on the edge of the couch cusion.

When the realization of what he has done hits him, he stands, his eyes wide.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He begins to pace up and down the carpet, whispering so he doesn't wake the others. "What the fuck am I doing? I run down to a fucking car crash scene, take Benson and run back home." He stops so he is facing Benson. "I'm not even a fucking doctor!" Mordecai closes his eyes and cutches his head, confused. A low moan makes his eyes open.

He freezes in place, looking at Benson. Mordecai kneels next to the couch and waits. Soon, Bensons eyes slowly open.

"Mordecai?"

Mordecai feels his heart thump in his chest. "Yeah."

Benson swallows. He lifts an arm, the one that is twisted, then he winces and his arm falls back to resting on his chest. Mordecai places his hands on Bensons arm. "Don't. Your arm is twisted."

Mordecai knows Benson should be in a hospital right now. He doesn't know why he took Benson back to the park, where everyone is sleeping upstairs, drunk out of their minds, and the only one who is sober is himself, the one who isn't even a doctor, is taking care of him.

Benson sighs. "Mordecai." He croaks. He's barely alive. The car must of hit him pretty badly, despite his outer condition, which isn't as bad as Mordecai thought.

"Yeah?"

Benson lifts his good arm to reach out to Mordecai. "Promise...promise me you'll stay here...with me."

Mordecai nods. He feels a tear slip down his cheek. He wraps Bensons hand in his. "Yeah...I will."

Bensons arm falls back onto the couch. He smiles weakly. Mordecai swallows thickly as Bensons eyes close. And soon, Mordecai's do too, the last thing he sees is Bensons chest rising and falling.

* * *

Sunlight burns his eyelids, making his see a dark red. Mordecai opens his eyes but blinks a few times for them to adjust to the brightness. His eyes widen when last night sinks in.

He gasps. "Benson?"

He looks at his boss.

Mordecai's world crashes, his heart stops.

_He's not breathing_

Mordecai rests a hand on his arm.

_Cold_

Mordecai bursts into tears. He rests his head in his hands and sobs, his body shaking.

**Sorry for the shitty chapters. I just haven't been in the mood to update lately. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soon, Mordecai lifted his head, staring at Bensons lifeless body through blurred vision. Letting a slow sigh escape, he blinked, the tears spilling down his cheeks and splashing in the couch. He rested a shaking hand on Bensons metal arm, the familiar touch of cold creeping through his palm to his entire body. Looking at Bensons face, he swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes flickering to the stairs for any movement of one of the guys having crept downstairs and spying on him.

No one. Mordecai smiled briefly, then fixed his gaze on Benson, who lay with his eyes closed as if he were asleep. He had hoped something had sparked in the first few seconds but he had to wait a few more minutes for his brain to come up with a plan. When tears began to spill down his cheeks, his brain suddenly clicked, and he gasped.

Taking his hand off Bensons arm and turning his body a sharp right, he smiled and raced to the stairs, where he ran up and burst into him and Rigby's room.

He soon appeared downstairs again. Standing by the couch, his eyes hovered over Benson as his mind processed what had happened, what he was doing, and what he was about to do.

His shaking fingers fumbled with the small time machine in his hands, trying desperately to find the red button. When he finally had a good enough grip, he tore his eyes from his boss and onto the metal time machine, where 3 numbers glowed a bright green at him.

21.6.12.

Mordecai pressed the red button again, this time showing the time, the present time.

8:15am.

He choked back a sob as the "what would be happening now" ran through his mind. The gang would be on the steps, listening to their boss list their jobs for the day. Wiping the tears away with one hand, he gritted his teeth and punched in the correct digits, pressing the red button to go to the date. When he had rolled through the correct day, he looked up at Benson, more tears threatening to come.

"Don't worry Benson. I'm gonna save you."

He pressed the red button one last time with a shaking finger, and a bright light shone around him. He narrowed his eyes against the light, holding up a hand to shield his eyes. Bensons body drifted in and out of focus, till it was nothing more than an outline, then gone.

Mordecai clutched the time machine and bowed his head, letting the white light engulf him. His eyes shut tight.

**Sorry I'm going in and out of present to past tense. From now, I'm switching to past. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mordecai felt the light gently fade around him and he slowly opened his eyes. Binking twice, he let them adjust to the room he was in before taking in his surroundings. He was in a plain white room with no doors or windows. No furniture adorned the place, no people for the eye to see.

He frowned. _Where am I? _He thought. The feeling of something cold and metal in his hands caught his attention and he glanced down to see the time machine, its numbers flashing, still that bright green colour. This made him more confused. He looked back up, to see the room still completely bare. "Hello?"

Mordecai paused, waiting for a sound, a shout, a move of something.

Nothing.

Taking a cautious step forward, he heard the echo his foot made when it touched the ground and he jumped back at the sound. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

He began to walk, grasping the time machine in his hands. "Hello?" He repeated. Again, no answer.

After a few minutes of constantly calling out "hello", he sighed in defeat and stopped still, dipping his head low. When he heard the low rumble of a bike, his head jerked up and his eyes widened when he saw bright light shining through the cracks of the white wall, making it look like a door. Mordecai yelled out and jumped sideways, landing on the floor, just as a motorbike drove through the white wall and halted. The engine clicked off, Mordecai turned his head to see a man in a leather jacket, his hood up to cover his face. Taking notice of the scythe and the one arm bigger than the other, he frowned, knowing now who it was. Death.

Death got off the bike, pulled the scythe from his back and produced it in front of him. He walked towards Mordecai.

"Mordecai."

Mordecai stood up. "Yeah?"

"I'm here to pick up Benson." He stated.

At the sound of his boss' name, Mordecai felt sadness wash over him. He didn't speak for a few moments, letting his eyes close, feeling the cold metal rip through him, which sparked another reminder of Benson. Feeling tears about to spill, he tightened his grip on the time machine.

Death walked past Mordecai, his arm brushing his shoulder. Mordecai opened his eyes and sniffed. He turned to see a shot of the living room, with Benson laying on the couch; where Mordecai had left him. Without a word, Death swung his scythe once and Benson disappeared from the couch. A flash made Mordecai turn. Benson was lying on Deaths bike. Death smiled grimly and walked to the bike. He put his scythe back on his back, pushed Benson out the way and climbed on his bike, letting Bensons head hit his back. He made a move to start the bike, but froze when he heard sniffling. Looking sideways, he saw Mordecai standing there with his head dipped low, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Death sighed. "Benson must of meant a lot to you, right?"

"Huh?" Mordecai looked up and frowned. He sharply wiped the tears away. "What? No. He was only my boss." He felt Deaths eyes never leave him, and he finally sighed, defeated. "Y-yeah. Benson did mean a lot to me. I cared about him."

A pause. "I'm sorry Mordecai, but I have to-"

"I know."

Death looked down at the throttle. He started the bike and flipped the stand up. Just as he was about to speed off-

"Wait."

Death looked up at Mordecai, to see his eyes wide. "I...can you bring him back?"

His tone sounded so heartbroken and lost that Death felt suddenly guilty for doing what he had to do. He shook his head, his eyes closed.

Mordecai sighed. "Can I say something to him then? I never got to tell..." His voice trailed off.

Death swallowed. He climbed off the bike. "I can't bring him back, Mordecai, you know that." He walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Mordecai looked up. "I want to show you something."

Before Mordecai could react, they were engulfed in the white light again, and Mordecai squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Deaths bony hand on his shoulder.


End file.
